


Crime or Ice Cream

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Crime and Ice Cream [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, High School Student Eren Yeager, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Short Eren Yeager, Submissive Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Eren's called Levi up crying, and Levi comforting a heartbroken and hysteric boyfriend, while choosing between getting ice cream and committing a federal crime.It's a hard decision...





	

Levi frowned in thought as he briskly walked out of the door, on the phone with the brown haired man of his affections. Who was softly speaking to him, voice cracking as he tried to not choke on sobs.

“Levi? Where are you going?” The raven clicked his tongue. Passing the elevator and taking the steps two at a time in his rush going down to his garage to grab his car. He was half way down when he’d actually broke out of his thoughts to answer the increasing hysteric male.

“Where the hell are you brat? Address. Now.” His voice was deadly serious. He was ready to kill someone, but for right now he wouldn’t. Not for the sake of his boyfriend that had called him up hysterically sobbing. Levi knew that he wasn’t home. Eren’s mother was always quick to wipe away any of the tears that would ever leave her son’s eyes. But that was irrelevant to Levi. The boy could be at a strip club, cheating on him and Levi would still go to him.

It was unhealthy how attached to the lad Levi was, but Levi was helpless to it. Helpless to the turquoise and gold eyes that had his heart in a head lock. Kneeling at his feet and jumping at even the first syllable of the command. It was like an addiction that Levi was hopeless to ever resist. 

“I-I’m, at the park. Near my house. I’m on the swing sets.” He was already getting into the car. Giving the other male an affirmative grunt as he shoved his keys half-hazardly into his ignition and turning it. Making the car roar to life before he immediately pulled out of the lock.

Ninth Street park. Maplewood right? Yeah, that was it. He and Eren often hung out there when they were kids. Screwing around with their friends. Hanji getting stuck in a tree, Mikasa shoving Jean off the slide for insulting Eren. Armin reading under the tree with Erwin, Annie glaring at everything and anything, yet still joining in the group to play. It was a barrage of fond memories, it made sense that Eren would escape there no matter what upset him. 

Whatever that was. Levi’s heart was thrumming harshly and painfully in his chest as insecurities bombarded him from all sides. Only quelled by the fact that Eren in fact called him for help. He wasn’t the source. But that brought a whole new series of emotions. Helplessness for not knowing. Anger for wanting to bash in the face of whoever hurt his Eren. Possessiveness, from those damn strippers that could’ve been all over Eren in his earlier imaginary scenario, and protective instincts. The instincts that wanted to shield Eren from any and all pain that could ever even try to reach out and touch him. Any taint and sadness that could try and reach his dual-eyed jewel. Fear. Because Levi knew that Eren struggled with anxiety and depression, sometimes teetering very closely on the edge of a breakdown.

Even in his distraction and anger, Levi held tight to the wheel. White knuckled and restraining to scream, he drove safely and legally to the place where he knew Eren was. Praying. Hoping. That his Eren was safe. Healthy. Unharmed. But even his bending the will to of the law didn’t stop him from parking illegally as a brown head came into view. 

Scrambling out of the car, Levi slammed the door shut. Not even earning a  
flinch from the boy that was barely ten feet away. Not a good sign. Levi ran over, moving to kneel in front of the other. His eyes were blank and distant. Another bad sign. Almost as bad as the quickly darkening bruise on Eren’s jaw. The raven softly called out to the boy.

“Eren.” The boy jolted back, unadulterated terror flooding in those precious eyes until Levi shot forward. Cupping the other’s head in his hands and gently cooing to the fearful boy. Reminding the boy that it was Levi. It was him. And as Eren came floating back, so did the tears. Falling off his lids onto those perfectly bronze cheeks as Eren fell to his knees and shoved his face into the others chest. Sobbing loudly. Clutching at Levi’s shirt as the others smaller, skinnier, body shook. Levi held onto the other through it. Whispering into the chocolate colored locks softly. The anger making way for comforting and protecting the other as Levi slowly and carefully lifted the other as the other slowly turned from loud almost screaming cries, to small sniffles, to soft shaky breathing of unsteady sleep. A duffle bag finally reaching into Levi’s view

Arms never failing as he lifted his boyfriend, with his bag, and gently placed him into the car and cautiously drove back to his flat. The one he shared with Kenny. Levi’s uncle who was more of a parent than Levi’s mother and father had been. And who’d constantly and teasingly harassed Levi and Eren for dating. Taking pictures of them before they went to that dance together. Falling asleep on the couch. And as annoying as it could be, Levi knew that Eren liked it. After all, Kenny was the only adult who knew about them. Having a parental figure fuss over him like a child that needed guidance and comfort, no matter his sexuality. Even if Eren was confident that his mother would accept him.

And it was like Levi spoke the devil’s name and he had come as he hoisted Eren back into his arms and practically fell into the apartment. Finding Kenny casually sitting on the couch with the paper and a beer can in his hand. Levi could see some teasing remark about Levi’s bridal carrying maneuver, until the joke died on his tongue upon seeing the dried tears and bruise on Eren’s cheek as he got up immediately and fetched an icepack as Levi settled the other on the couch. Covering Eren with a blanket and settling at his side, propping him and up and holding the ice pack that Kenny handed him to the others jaw. Using a towel to make the freezing temperature bearable as Kenny gently ran some fingers through the other hair.

“What happened?” Levi sighed softly, pressing his cheek to the other’s warm temple.

“I don’t know. He called me in hysterics. Found him staring at the ground in the park, unresponsive. He panicked when I snapped him out of it and started sobbing. Passed out while he cried. He hasn’t told me what is wrong yet.” Kenny pulled away.

“Don’t press it for a while, let’s have dinner and let him mull it over. Only force it out of him if he tries to leave. I’m concerned about this bruise on his jaw. It’s a pretty nasty hit and I’d really love to know who did it. I’ve got a favor burning in my pocket anyway.” Levi sometimes forgot just how much power Kenny held over almost the whole town. Sorry, towns. Connections. Mostly legal. If what happened to Eren was anything even slightly out of line, the person would be facing multiple court charges and the inability to find work very easily… maybe live. Depends on who Kenny would ask. There were some extremely powerful people who had been charmed by Eren. His respect, his classic ways of treating elders with reverence. Listening and being sensitive. If Kenny asked, per say, that Italian mob that absolutely loved Eren after treated them kindly and without judgement. Which was off putting to them at first. Until Eren’s temper one and he chewed someone out for being a gun into the house in his waist ban against the venue’s no weapons rule.

How Eren intimidated a mobster into looking so sheepish and tossing his gun away, like a child being scolded by its mother Levi had no clue. All he knew was that the leader had laughed, ruffling the young Eren’s hair and jokingly lamenting that he couldn’t set up Eren with one of his children since Eren was secretly, but obvious to anyone besides the brunet, claimed by Levi. Kenny even going as far as calling Eren his German son. 

Kenny got started on dinner as Eren’s eyes slowly fluttered open, immediately landing on the form of Levi curled around him. His eyes were still glassy in a way that worried Levi, but a small smile on Eren’s lips quelled the worry for a small while as Eren spoke. Voice cracking as he did so.

“Hey.” Levi gave a small smile back.

“Hey. Want a drink?” A soft nod was all that Levi needed to reach out and place a ready glass of water to the others lips at only a small protest. He knew Eren could take care of himself and do things on his own. But he really loved to take care of the boy in his arms, which is why Eren just let him tilt the glass to his lips. Taking some small slow sips at the others insistence. If he drank too fast after even a mild panic attack he’d get sick after all.

Levi gently took the glass away from the other, placing it down as he let the other turn and twist closer into his hold. Burying his chocolate brown head into the others chest as Levi put his chin on the others head. Sheltering the other.

“I’m sorry I bothered you.” Levi stroked the others shoulder gently and moved on to rub the others back.

“Never. I’m always here. No matter what you need. You’ll never be a bother to me.” It seemed like those were just the words the other needed as Eren’s grip tightened and he let out a blissful sigh. Levi placing soft feather light kisses on the others hair. 

“They disowned me… how could they? Why’d they? M-Mom. Said that it was a sin, that she wouldn’t allow a sinner in her house. Dad hit me. Told me not to him my father. They kicked me out. What am I going to do Levi? W-What. I. God I don’t know what to do.” A shot of fury went through Levi’s veins. Making his grip imperceptibly tighten. And Levi knew that Kenny heard it too as the sounds of him clunking around the kitchen paused and Levi heard quiet remarks of curse words. Most notably ‘those fucking homophobic bastards.’ 

Deep down, Levi had an itching feeling as soon as he saw the duffel bag, but he tried to deny it. But now it was clear as day. He’d come out to them today. Just like he’d promised Levi he would one day. So, they could go on a proper date without hiding it from his parents. Levi never pushed him into doing it. Only mentioned it once so Eren would think about it.

Levi wished he’d never mentioned it.

Not if it would have saved his Eren from this pain of rejection. 

Brushing Eren’s hair softly, Levi gently rocked him. Whispering assurances into the other’s hair, promising that he’d take care of him. That Levi would take care of it. That Eren wouldn’t be alone. And Eren cried again, the exhaustion and mental anguish of the day still piling up on his young shoulders as he drifted off into sleep again as Levi’s insistence. 

Which Levi thanked the heavens that Eren did, and that Eren was okay as Kenny appeared from the kitchen in time to see Levi covering Eren in a blanket and quietly grabbing his keys once again.

“What are you going to do?” Levi paused, only looking back to quietly  
answer Kenny.

“I am either going out for ice cream, or to commit and heinous crime. I’ll decide in the car.” Kenny gave a scoff, holding his hands out for the keys and snatching them from Levi’s hands.

“Boyfriend first. Dinner’s on plate by the table. You can eat at the couch for tonight though. Movies are in the same place. Netflix passwords the same. The neighbors are home, no noise complaints please. I’m arranging a small meeting with my old friend Tony so I’ll be gone for a bit. I’ll also grab his stuff from the dirt bags. Any other requests?”

“Eren’s favorite flavor is marshmallow with Oreos.” Kenny gave his boy a soft grin.

“Got it. Heinous crime, then ice cream?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: I am either going out for ice cream, or to commit and heinous crime. I’ll decide in the car.


End file.
